1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a voice transmitting device equipped therein to inform various kinds of information by voices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various kinds of warning indications or instructions in a camera have been done by visually display of such indications or instructions within a view finder by a meter pointer or a light emitting element, etc. Such visual display method is useful for indicating various kinds of warnings concerning a camera, but under a state a photographer is catching an object within a view finder and is about to decide a composition of a picture, etc., the very viewing attention of the photographer is focused solely on the object within the view finder, thus he is apt to overlook the warning display, etc. within the view finder, resulting in a failure in the photo-taking in many cases. As a measure to prevent such failure, various methods have been proposed, such as flickering a lighted display, but a warning by an eyesight only may not be sufficient and it has been proposed to employ a warning by a hearing in addition to the warning by eyesight. That is a system to make various warning indications by a generation of simple intermittent sounds or continuous sounds by a very thin type of a sound producing body (a speaker) built in a camera.
In such a system, sounds from the speaker built in the camera are intermittent sounds or continuous sounds with a mono frequency, and even when a photographer is absorbed in an object and does not notice a warning by a visual display the warning sounds are produced from the speaker built in the camera at a vicinity of ears of the photographer who is at a photo-taking posture, therefore the photographer will not miss to hear the sounds except in rare occasions, thus a failure in the photo-taking can be prevented. Here, the warning sounds in said system are simple intermittent or continuous sounds and it is difficult to distinguishingly indicate many warning indications or instructions, thus even if many kinds of frequencies generated or intermittent states are selected it will be difficult to discriminatingly identify various warning indications, etc. by instantly identifying the difference in frequencies or intermittent state.
In order to solve such problem the applicant has proposed the patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,852. This proposal is similar to the above-mentioned system in making various warning indications or instructions by hearing, but in this proposal voices of spoken language are used so that said indications or instructions can be instantly recognized, thus a camera having a device to produce concrete voices built therein has been proposed.
However, said proposal still has the following shortcomings:
(1) Voice reports are made every time a warning or an instruction is to be given, which is annoying.
(2) Even for the matters a photographer knows through his own experience (he may want to go ahead to take a picture in spite of somewhat under exposure, or to take a picture even if there is a risk of some hand shaking, etc.), warnings by sounds will be given persistently.
For covering said shortcomings to some extent said U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,852 provides inhibiting means to inhibit a voice reporting from functioning, but it is nothing but to change over of an active mode and a non-active mode of voice reporting.